


[双V水仙]Grey dream song

by T_Kilimanjaro



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Kilimanjaro/pseuds/T_Kilimanjaro
Summary: 旧文存档 没有Summary[x





	[双V水仙]Grey dream song

//ooc警告

//私设如山警告

00

 

Thus have I had thee,

as a dream doth flatter.

In sleep a king,

but waking no such matter. 

 

01

 

“力量和我，二选一。”

少年停下了按动琴键的双手，看着坐在三角钢琴上看书却提出女友般诡异疑问的黑发诗人。

 

他是他的一个秘密。

 

“我还不够强大。”维吉尔歪了歪脑袋。

 

“而你本就是我的。”

 

02

 

维吉尔关上房门，将但丁开派对的终极噪音拒之门外。

感谢房子的原主人，没有带走这架老旧却还勉强能用的三角钢琴。给那个没品味的骚包租客留了那么一点情趣。

 

月光透过窗帘照进来，打在地上。

 

V坐在钢琴上，悬空的双脚晃动着。

维吉尔把那本诗集轻轻放在V身边，伸手抚摸他的脸庞。

但手指只是穿了过去，指尖一片冰凉。

 

“我想留住你。”

 

03

 

维吉尔有睡前看书的习惯，一般是诗集，有时是短篇小说。

刚搬进但丁这栋楼的他一本书都没带，而他的混蛋弟弟实在不是会看书的人。于是尼禄将那本旧诗集还给了他，顺便求个平安的夜晚。

于是在那天晚上，维吉尔靠在床头上翻开了旧诗集。

 

钻石星辰般的荧光从书中飘出，维吉尔警觉地将书丢到相对远的位置，起身去拿武器。

等他回身时那熟悉人影已经跪坐在床上，半只手还在书中未伸出来。

 

“Good evening.”黑发的诗人笑道。

 

04

 

尼禄深吸了一口手中的可乐，身子往妮可的方向倾斜，大力吞咽以后用细微的气音道：“我觉得维吉尔好像金屋藏娇。”

然后妮可噗的一声把可乐喷了一桌，坐在对面沙发上的维吉尔嫌弃地挪了一个位置。

妮可仔细的打量对面这个低气压的魔王。

浓重的黑眼圈，略微凌乱的发型，没扣上的前两个扣子。再回想一下昨天楼上的动静。

哇哦。

 

05

“他们好像误会了什么哦。”此时V坐在维吉尔旁边的扶手上，一脸看戏的表情。

 

“还不是你的问题....”维吉尔扶额小声说。

他从指缝间瞄到对面两个人越来越微妙的表情，尴尬地起身离开这个“是非之地”。V差点笑出声，识趣地跟了上去。

 

维吉尔确实是被冤枉的，他只是昨天不小心把V不知道是残留还是故意留在书里的魔力放了出来。

 

而他如此狼狈的原因在于昨晚他们起了争执，V不愿意回到书里，维吉尔不愿意他出现。但最后这场驱逐战以失败告终，维吉尔没想到V虽然碰不到别的实体却能抢走那本书。后来天亮时他看见V抱着他的书坐在窗台上睡了一夜，维吉尔沉默了许久，悄悄的把书收好，默许了他的存在。

 

“不吃早餐吗？”黑发的诗人跟在白发青年身后，维吉尔走的很快，虽然不是实体，V还是跟得有些吃力。

“不饿。”维吉尔头也不回，也不等他，继续往楼上走。

“不。”V没忍住笑，“你饿了。”

然后维吉尔的胃很不争气的响应了V的话。

 

06

 

但丁觉得维吉尔最近怪怪的。

比如最近他总是带着那本旧诗集，比如总是悄悄的看向某一处，以及自言自语。

 

07

 

“你得带着这本书。”V挡在维吉尔和镜子中间，虽然并没有实质性作用，但他还是希望能引起重视，“我没办法离开它太远。”

“那么，你也可以只呆在这里。”维吉尔穿上外套，“房间里。”

V没有接话，只是看着他。维吉尔被他盯得浑身发毛，叹了口气讲书放进大衣内侧的口袋。

“其实我来过这一次，”V跟着他穿过走道，“别走那么快，等等我。”

维吉尔放慢步伐，“来找但丁砍我？”

维吉尔走了几步，仍旧没有听到回复，他停下来转身，只看见V站在原来的位置没动。

昨晚最后一个睡觉的人忘记关掉走廊的顶灯，那束光照下来透过V的身体，地上没有影子。

 

“是你抛弃了我，维吉尔。”

“是你抛弃了我。”

 

08

 

V生气了，维吉尔敢肯定。

今天出门的目的是为了买点新书，而这一路上他的半身安静的吓人，以至于维吉尔走几步就要回头看一下，确保V还跟着他。

亏得他三步一回头，才注意到V停在冰淇淋车前面，于是维吉尔心情复杂地走过去。

“蓝莓味好了，”V指着橱柜里一个冒着白雾的铁桶，“你喜欢这个。”

 

维吉尔确实喜欢这个，在很久以前。

他流浪的那段日子，也是这个黑发的小诗人怂恿他吃下第一口蓝莓圣代。

 

“我只是你的一部分，我想吃又吃不了，只好拜托你啦。”

 

 

维吉尔和V并排走着，他挖了一口圣代塞进嘴里，并祈祷他的混蛋弟弟别在附近。

冰凉甜腻的冰淇淋在他口中融化，一瞬间他突然又相信小时候但丁总说的甜食即是正义。

“真甜。”

身边的人小声道，嘴角弯出一个好看的弧度。

维吉尔差点被圣代噎住，语气略微不满，“别总把我的想法说出来。”

“啊，那没办法噢。”黑发诗人窜到维吉尔面前迫使他停下，伸手抚上他心脏的位置。

“因为我在这里啊。”

 

09

 

但丁觉得他哥哥有病——虽然本来也没觉得他正常。

不过出门遛弯突然看到自己冷漠自大又面瘫的孪生兄弟在冰淇淋车前面点了一个蓝莓圣代，然后一路走一路吃还不时望一下身边根本没有人的位置，脸上还有一丝令人恐惧的绯红，而且甚至没感受到自己的尾随，还真是一件惊悚的事情。

出于狗命要紧的想法但丁没有再跟下去，看着维吉尔远去的背影买了个草莓冰淇淋麻溜滚回家。

在晚饭时间他见到了拎着两大袋子书回来的维吉尔，和往常一样懒得理自己就上楼了。但丁坐着在沙发上摸着自己懒得剃的胡子寻思了很久。

 

然后好奇心战胜了求生欲。

 

正巧维吉尔的门口趴着另一个好奇心旺盛求生欲稀薄的伙计，但丁笑着凑上去把尼禄从门缝边掰开，再顺手把他的素质三连堵在手掌心，对他做了一个收声的动作后开始往门缝偷窥。

维吉尔背对着他们，将书从袋子里拿出来，但丁似乎听到他在询问谁想看哪一本。似乎是得到了对方的回答，维吉尔将书翻到第一页，转了个方向放在桌面上，然后离开了但丁的视线。

椅子的位置上却没有任何人。

 

晚风将月亮吹出了云层，月光透过玻璃从窗外洒进来。

 

但丁看见那个原本空无一人的位置上有个人影逐渐清晰起来，那个人像是早就发现了他一样，抬起头来对他露出一丝笑意。

尼禄趁他愣神挣脱了禁锢自己的魔爪，而对方早已笑得一脸无奈并关上了房门。

 

“走吧尼禄，你爹没藏女人。”

 

10

维吉尔发现了一件有趣的事。

 

他发现V对他招手即来——字面意义，而且还是被迫的。

无论V在干什么，看书或者发呆，只要维吉尔一招手，他便会即刻飞到他身边。

V本人对此有些咬牙切齿，“我故意不告诉你这个的。”

——由于V只是维吉尔半身分离时残留于书中的魔力，所以对魔力之源总有依赖性。

“但是被我发现了。”维吉尔坐在沙发上，语气有些得意，然后他冲着V抬手一挥。

“维吉尔————！”

V仿佛磁铁的一极，从书桌前径直飞向维吉尔。

维吉尔终于让V吃了一次瘪，他报复般地折腾了V很久很久。临睡前他坐在床上，看见黑发诗人缩在离他很远的沙发上不禁觉得好笑，于是他躺下后最后一次招手，黑发诗人摔在他的床上，维吉尔身边的床单略微凹陷。

他主动往V的位置靠近，直到感受到怀里一片冰凉。

“Good night.”

 

11

 

维吉尔做了一个梦。

他梦到从前。

他梦到曾走过的崎岖山路，梦到爬过的崇山峻岭，梦到见过的星辰大海。

 

以及一直在身边的人。

 

有个人曾经怂恿他吃过第一口蓝莓圣代，也曾请求自己为他翻书。那个人会陪他去任何他想去的地方，做任何想做的事。

 

他梦见那道选择题，那时他还年轻，还充满野心。

 

最后他梦见那个晚上，对自己落下的那一刀。

 

12

 

维吉尔惊醒时仍未天亮，满月还挂在夜空中，但V并不在他身边。

 

他起身穿好外套，推开房门，又折回去拿那本诗集。

 

但丁的深夜派对还在进行，嘈杂的爵士乐伴随着女士们的尖叫和欢呼。维吉尔不禁赞美这栋房子的隔音。

 

他顺手将楼道里又被遗忘的灯关掉，凭着本能拐进了另一间屋子。

 

13

 

“我想留住你。”

 

“你还不明白吗。”V对上维吉尔的眼睛。

 

“你越强大，我分到的人性越多。”

“再来一次，得到的也不过是和那时同样的结局。”

“一个眼中只有力量的你，和追不上你的我。”

“从被唤醒的那一刻起，我就在不断地消散。”V抚上维吉尔的胸膛，那颗心脏跳动的地方，“但我一直在这。”

 

最后V无视了维吉尔皱起的眉头，在他额头上落下一吻。

 

“Good night.”黑发的诗人小声说。

他消失得一如他来时那样美丽，维吉尔站在原处，看着那些在月光中闪烁的钻石尘一点点飘向远方。

 

他知道他抓不住。

 

14

“噢抱歉，老哥。”但丁手里还拿着酒瓶，另一只手揽着同样烂醉的尼禄，“我们吵醒你了吗？”

面带潮红的妮可站在桌上同蕾蒂和翠西讲述新武器的设计，破旧的唱片机很给面子的继续他的工作播放吵得要命的爵士乐。

维吉尔绕过他们，安静地坐到窗边的沙发上。

 

这栋老旧的大楼突然断了电，三位女士开始嘲笑他们咸得没钱交电费。隔壁栋的邻居终于忍无可忍从窗户探出头来对这边吐脏话。

 

 

维吉尔只是坐在那，仿佛离得很远很远。

 

 

有那么一瞬间他突然觉得照在他身上的月光如此温柔。

 

像谁的吻一样。

 

 

 

END.

————————————————————————

非常感谢看到最后的你(土下座)写的太菜了我觉得我还是需要来解释一下可能没有人get到的设定(大哭

①时间在斯巴达兄弟从魔界回来之后。

②只有维吉尔能看到v 但丁由于是孪生兄弟的关系能够感受到一点

③V没有实体，双v在以前就见过并且一起度过了很长一段时间

以及00的诗来自莎士比亚的十四行诗NO.87  
我个人最喜欢的翻译是:

"我曾有过你，像一场阿谀的迷梦；  
在梦里我称了王，醒来却一场空。"


End file.
